


Odetta

by Pie_C96 (StumblesUponThis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Favourite Moment in Fic Form, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Keyleth-centric, Light Angst, Multi, Self-Indulgent, SurpriseLoveChild, character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StumblesUponThis/pseuds/Pie_C96
Summary: Keyleth wants many things. More than what the world can give her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about Keyleth years after her Aramente, set after nearly a millenia. And based on one of my favourite Keyleth and Percy moments in Critical Role. Title is taken from the song Odetta by Rag n Bone Man, quite fitting. Comments and constructive criticsm welcomed! No beta.

She wanted many things. Had wanted so much more than the world could give her.

From trivial, frivolous things like wearing dresses which never seem to find the light of day, and getting around to creating an actual garden bed for once, to things that make her wide eyed and staring at the ceiling in the dead of night, clutching at the necklace of feathers and beads she made out of whimsical weakness.

She missed them. Missed him the most, if she were being honest with herself. And felt guilty with the selfishness that gets pushed away in favour of the people who need her today, tomorrow and the next.

_How long do you live?_

Whenever she mustered up the courage to visit, Whitestone was an ache that felt staggeringly familiar and all the more welcome sight because of it; what once a nearly desolate town with the stench of terror and blood covering its pale, luminescent namesake, to a bustling town that remembered her, if only by name and association now.

Those whom she were familiar with were long gone, and the young de Rolo managing Whitestone today had a temper that rivalled Cassandra's and had a pair of eyes so blue it made Keyleth's heart hurt.

Even after her Aramente ended, she never really learned how to be wise with her emotions.

_It ruined her in small ways, after losing them - ruined her the most when she lost her beloved in his sleep, the harsh wrinkles set deep in his face softening after his heart stopped beating beneath her ear._

But seeing Whitestone standing tall after centuries made the emptiness bearable, sitting underneath the Sun Tree made the weight lessen, and though she had never liked the goddess, she sent a small prayer that sounded more like a reluctant greeting whenever she passed by the Raven Queen's shrine.

_This is what we have built with our tiny moments._

The tightness in Keyleth lessened, and though the want in her never wanes, she remembers Percy's words from Vax's lips as he finally went to join his sister in the next life,

 _Percival lives on with Whitestone still standing. All of us live on, as long as_ you _live, love. You'll never be alone._

A shout from nearby drew her away from her thoughts, and Keyleth nearly gives away her mirth at the sight of utter resignation in her advisor's eyes as the elder gives up on chasing the mirror image of her beloved, cheekily grinning and darting behind her, and sets to remove the the platitude of ribbons in his very long hair.

(She isn't alone, and never will be, for this place they've built with their moments of both large and small, is the soul of all the people she's known and loved.)


End file.
